1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure for lightening circuit on a lightening shoe, and especially to a fixing structure capable of well receiving and protecting a lightening circuit and allowing the lightening circuit to be taken out for examining and repairing as well as allowing batteries to be taken out directly from a groove in the shoe for changing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lightening shoes are widely used shoes in fashion having a twinkling effect and are taken by a user in dancing or in exercise, and provide in each of their shoe soles or shoe heels an embeded LED and a lightening electric circuit, the twinkling effect thereof can provide amusement and have a warning effect to increase the safety of a user at night or in a dark ball room. Such shoes are therefore widely welcome in the markets.
The arrangement of the LEDs in a lightening shoe can have multiple types, e.g., the LEDs can be embeded in an instep, or can be embeded in a shoe heel or a sole, the type to which the present invention is related is a structure wherein LEDs are embeded in a shoe heel. A conventional structure for a shoe heel has, as shown in FIG. 1, a groove C in the back side B of a lightening shoe A; while the circuit for lightening is put in a box D which has a size coincident with that of the groove C. The box D is wholly embeded in the groove C with glue, two LEDs in the lightening circuit extend out from the box D but within two transparent covers E. Such structure don't have a good appearance and is subjected to damage by rubbing; therefore, the applicant of the present invention filed an application of a patent (with a Ser. No. 08/163,230 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,720) which can eliminate the defects of the conventional structure, please refer to FIG. 2, the structure of this patent comprises a shoe heel G on a lightening shoe body F, in the shoe heel G there is provided a receiving recess H which has two fixing holes H1 on the top surface and a shallow concave groove H2 on the bottom surface thereof, and a transparent fixing seat I is embeded into the heel G, at the top of the fixing seat I there are two lugs I1, while at the bottom of the fixing seat I there is a receiving groove I2 for embedment of a lightening electric circuit J, then the fixing seat I is inserted into the receiving recess H of the shoe heel G with the two lugs I1 extending into the two fixing holes H1 and is fixedly adhered onto the receiving recess H to become a part of the heel G. Further, the structure has a totally smooth and integrate appearance on the rear side of the shoe heel G, no more protuberance, the electronic members are protected in the fixing seat I from collision or damage, so as to increase beauty of the whole shoe, yet light can emit from both sides and the rear side of the fixing seat I, the structure can have better warning and amusement effect.
However, in the above stated patent and the conventional lightening structure, a lightening circuit can not be taken out after it is installed in a shoe heel, in this case, when batteries are damaged or exhausted of power, a user will not be able to examine the circuit or change the batteries, they are therefore not perfect in practicability.